Gracias a tí
by Natty Potter
Summary: James defiende a Lily, lo único que falta es que ella se dé cuenta...


**"Gracias a ti"**

**By**

**Natty Potter**

**1er capítulo: "No me conoces" **

Fueron días en los cuales comenzaba a caer la nieve y  el frío se extendía en el gran castillo situado frente a un maravilloso lago. El invierno llegaba a Hogwarts y eso traía consigo muchas cosas: más concentración dado a que no estabas con sudor en la frente, paz y, se podría decir lo más importante: navidad. Eso mismo, navidad. Esa palabra le gustaba mucho a la pelirroja que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de su cuarto esa noche a finales de noviembre. Y es que Lily Evans era feliz cada veinticinco de diciembre en compañía de sus padres, lo único que la hacía sentir un poco mal era la indiferencia y, al menos eso era lo que ella sentía, el desprecio de su hermana. 

La historia comienza a principios de diciembre cuando Lily comenzó a escuchar unos fuertes maullidos, la pelirroja se despertó con un fuerte bostezo y segundos después estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada clavada en un gato de color canela que miraba por la ventana y maullaba de una manera estridente. – Qué hace este gato aquí? – se preguntó Lily frotándose los ojos y acercándose a la ventana, el gato solo siguió maullando. La chica de dieciséis años vio, a través del cristal, hacia los terrenos del colegio y le sorprendió ver algo totalmente curioso: un gran perro caminaba al costado de… - un ciervo? Qué hacen juntos un perro y un ciervo en  medio de la noche por los terrenos? – Lily estaba totalmente extrañada, luego de un momento razonó que esos animales podrían pertenecer al bosque prohibido y decidió volver a su cama, no tardó mucho tiempo en volver a dormirse. Pero no el gato, el bonito felino castaño seguía con la mirada fija en los terrenos pero ya no maullaba, es más, estaba quieto y atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en los terrenos. Media hora después, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el gato se fue.

Dos  horas después del suceso del perro y el ciervo Lily se despertaba y, antes de cepillarse un poco el cabello, comenzó a despertar a su mejor y más valorada amiga: Carrie Leston, una chica muy valiente, dispuesta a jugarse por las cosas que valían y siempre alegre. – Carrie – le  susurró Lily pero la chica perecía un tronco  y tenía toda  la cabellera castaña oscura en la cara – Carrie – repitió la pelirroja, viendo que su amiga  no se movía decidió poner un poco de agua de la jarra de plata en el vaso de su mesita de noche y… 

- Lily! Por  qué me tiras agua? – Lily sabía que Carrie odiaba que le hicieran eso pero sabía que nunca despertaría si no lo hacía

- Porque si no nunca despertabas! Ya despierta floja – Carrie, después de dar un largo bostezo se levantó de la cama – y es que todas las demás que duermen en este cuarto se esfumaron? 

- No, solo que ellas si se despertaron temprano porque… 

- El partido de – Carrie comenzó a vestirse rápidamente – QUIDDITCH! 

- Por supuesto! Y como va a jugar Gryffindor con sólo dos cazadores? – preguntó Lily haciendo recordar a Carrie que, efectivamente, ella era una cazadora 

- No puede ser! Lily, corramos! – las dos amigas bajaron muy rápido las escaleras y cuando llegaron al vestíbulo Lily le dijo a Carrie que necesitaba comer aunque sea una tostada pero Carrie estaba tan desesperada que comenzó a correr más rápido, cuando ya estaban llegando al estadio la chica se fue a los vestidores y Lily se dirigió a las gradas cuando escuchó a alguien llamarla 

- Hola Lily! -  era Remus Lupin y tenía dos banderitas (de color rojo y dorado) – vamos que pronto empieza el partido! – Lily siguió a Remus  y llegaron a unos buenos asientos en medio de las gradas – toma una  banderita, ojalá que ganemos. Hay gente que ha apostado mucho por Gryffindor

- Tu apostaste? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad 

- No, para serte franco, no tengo mucho dinero – admitió sin vergüenza – pero Sirius y James sí, le apostaron a Snape y a otros Slytherin 

- No debieron hacer apuestas con esos tipos – opinó Lily pero luego puso una pequeña sonrisa – aunque estoy casi segura de que Gryffindor ganará  

- Yo también pero a Sirius sus padres ya no le mandan tanto dinero desde que les enviaron una carta de que habían cambiado el sombrero de Snape por otro sombrero rosado y lleno de lentejuelas y lucecitas – Lily y Remus rieron recordando lo que pasó pero luego Lily se puso seria 

- Aunque no debieron hacerlo porque… - pero lo demás no se supo dado a que los jugadores se estaban elevando en el terreno – por cierto, dónde está Peter?  - gritó Lily en medio del bullicio  

- El está comentando el partido, Kevin se desmayó cuando lo mordió una _Tentácula Venenosa_  -  explicó Lupin – y entonces Dumbledore le dijo a Peter si podía hacerlo y este  (un poco nervioso) aceptó – Lily vio a Peter y notó que estaba nerviosísimo al nombrar a los jugadores 

- Y ahí van los jugadores de Gryffindor! Bleed, Leston, McGoy, Lester, Hester, Black y Potter! – Gryffindor gritaba mucho de emoción -  ahora los jugadores de Slytherin hacen su entrada: Malcolm, Vinnet, Blaise, Monark, Linden, Pucey y Malfoy! – hasta ahora no se entendía realmente la razón por la cual Malfoy, un chico de cabellos rubios medios plateados y de ojos grises que estaba en sétimo, era buscador. En realidad no era muy bueno jugando, al decir verdad, ni siquiera volaba muy bien. 

El juego fue muy emocionante, al cabo de doce minutos el tablero marcaba cuarenta a cero a favor, como esperaban muchos de los apostantes, de Gryffindor. Unos segundos después James Potter, ese chico al que simplemente no podía soportar Lily, volaba rápidamente hacia abajo con el brazo derecho extendido y agarró la escurridiza snitch con ademanes triunfantes. El partido había terminado: ciento noventa a cero,  Gryffindor había ganado, fue uno de los mejores partidos que se había visto Lily y todo gracias a las espléndidas jugadas del buscador; algo que obviamente ella nunca reconocería.    

         Cabría decir que una gran fiesta se armó ese día en la sala común que duró hasta muy tarde y realmente estuvo muy divertida y se bailó mucho, otros bebieron de más causando estragos, en muchos casos, no deseados. Pero eso no le importaba a Lily, la prefecta de Gryffindor, en ese momento en el que estaba bailando animadamente con un chico muy guapo de sétimo. Carrie si había tomado, se había pasado un poquito pero si ella lo deseaba así ya nada se podía hacer; pero eso sí, si es que se pasaba del límite Lily le haría ir derechita a su cama y la haría dormir para que en la mañana se dé un buen duchazo de agua fría porque una amiga no sólo está en las buenas si no también en las malas. La música paró y todo se puso oscuro, Lily escuchó que alguien se  paraba en la mesa en donde ella acostumbraba hacer sus deberes. - Atención todos - dijo una voz evidentemente alegre y que se  notaba que esa persona no había  tomado ni una gota de licor – ya saben que pueden  coger todo el Wisky de Fuego que quieran pero aparte… Cosas de Honeydukes y Cerveza de mantequilla a montones! – cualquiera que  no hubiera sabido que era una fiesta hubiera pensado que estaban tirando balas de bazuca en ese lugar pero no era eso, eran  los gritos de alegría de toda la gente de la sala común.  

- Perfecto James, llegaste a tiempo! – las luces se volvieron a prender y Lily escuchó a Sirius Black felicitar a Potter – que bueno que no demoraste tanto 

- Es que fui con la escoba – no sabía por qué pero la  pelirroja se les acercó y  se aclaró un poco la garganta

- Espero que no haya sido nada prohibido porque, como sabrán… - pero James no la dejó terminar, le había puesto un dedo en los labios

- Olvídate de las reglas Evans – dijo con una sonrisa y mirada profunda – esto es para disfrutar, entiendes? Dis-fru-tar – El chico sacó su dedo de los labios de Lily y esta se quedó aturdida durante una fracción de segundo

- No me olvido de las reglas porque soy prefecta y tengo que poner las cosas en orden – refutó Lily 

- Y si tanto obedeces las reglas… por qué no detienes esta fiesta? –preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa

- Porque no es algo que se salga de las normas… 

- Bueno, en realidad sí que se sale – alguien que se encontraba atrás de Lily había hablado e hizo que James y Sirius pusieran una cara como si hubieran visto a un fantasma de la casa de los gritos – son las cuatro de la madrugada! – Lily se atrevió a voltear, lo que encontró tenía que ser una pesadilla o una pésima broma: la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí con los labios apretados y parecía que echaba chispas  de fuego por los ojos.

- Profesora… no me di cuenta, yo… 

- Yo creía que usted pondría orden Evans, que decepción… 

- No fue  su culpa en absoluto, yo la encerré para que no hiciera nada – esta vez una voz masculina había hablado, la voz de la persona que había agarrado la snitch unas horas antes.

***

Desde todos los puntos de vista era ilógico, descabellado, en definitiva: sin sentido alguno. ¿Desde cuando el arrogante de Potter se tomaba la molestia de asumir culpas en defensa de ella, de Lily Evans? Lily bajó sola de su cuarto dado a que Carrie se había quedado en la cama (tenía resaca) y prefirió no despertarla porque era sábado y no habían clases.  

         La pelirroja avanzaba sin un destino fijo y por esa razón o talvez por alguna decisión de la vida, el destino o simplemente el subconsciente de Lily la chica se dirigió hacia los terrenos, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Mientras se dirigía a la cabaña vio muchas guerras de bolas de nieve y algunas parejitas metidas en sus asuntos. Por fin, después de limpiarse un poco de nieve, llegó a la puerta de la casa de Hagrid, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón en especial para ir. Unos segundos después pensó en que podría hacerle unas preguntas profundas sobre el desarrollo vital de los unicornios.  – Hola Lily, qué sorpresa! – Hagrid  tenía una sonrisa muy extraña, demasiada sonrisa, es decir, Hagrid se veía demasiado feliz al decir "sorpresa". Un segundo después Lily lo supo. 

- Hola querida! – Lily estuvo a punto de irse corriendo cuando vio quienes estaban en la cabaña: Sirius, Peter, Remus y Potter. Y fue este último el que saludo con lo de "querida" 

- Hum…  Hola – respondió la chica, luego se dirigió a Hagrid – bueno… hum… este… - por qué le estaba  pasando eso? Por qué no se acordaba de lo que iba a decir? A ella no le importaba la presencia de Potter. Medio segundo después lo admitió: le incomodaba estar cerca al chico que le había salvado de un buen castigo. – Hagrid, tienes mi cuadernillo de apuntes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? – 

Lily salió rápido después de que Hagrid le dijera que no lo tenía y que si lo veía le avisaría con alguien. 

La pelirroja subió a paso apresurado a la sala común que estaba abarrotada de gente, ya había terminado sus deberes osea que no tenía nada que hacer y si subía al cuarto se encontraría con algunas chicas en resaca y lo mejor era dejarlas en paz. La chica se quedó sentada leyendo un libro llamado "_El arte de los animagos, todo lo que debe y no debe saber pero que igual sabrá gracias a este libro"            _

Lily sabía que no debería leer ese libro, pero qué más da? Era prefecta y podía sacar cualquier libro de la  Sección Prohibida que era donde se hallaba ese libro. Un largo momento después Lily decidió ir a almorzar al gran comedor, ya era hora. 

- Qué te pasa? – alguien la había cogido de los hombros mientras ella bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo y comenzaba a caminar con ella, Lily sintió un olor muy rico y tan atractivo… luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que era nadie menos que Potter y se detuvo 

- Cómo que qué me pasa? 

- Bueno, ni siquiera me miras. No me vas a agradecer? – preguntó el chico con el entrecejo un poco fruncido 

- Tienes razón – admitió la chica – gracias… aunque no se ni porque lo hiciste – el  subconsciente de Lily quería una respuesta, cosa que la Lily consiente no quería aceptar 

- Yo… no lo sé… ni siquiera me soportas, creo que debería cambiar eso. Ni siquiera me conoces –Esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura en la voz,  James se fue dejando a Lily parada y sin nada que decir. La muchacha volvió a subir las escaleras, se le había quitado el apetito. 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Qué tal?! Cómo se encuentran todos? Espero que bien y tan bien ansío mucho que les haya gustado mi fic xPPP!! Dejen review, este primer capítulo me ha gustado porque introduce bien la historia que seguiré si ustedes me apoyan con un review. Bueno, sin más que decir yo me despido y FELIZ NAVIDAD! (aunque ya haya pasado .) y  PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO (=P). 

Natty Potter @__@ 


End file.
